The present invention relates generally to a mechanical arm. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a mechanical arm including at least one gear configured to rotate a respective grip member about an axis.
Mechanical arms of varying types are known in the art. For instance, grabber arms that are children's toys or reaching tools for disabled individuals are available. These types of mechanical arms, however, are not designed to be robust and do not support the wrist of the user.
Robotic arms for industrial purposes such as manufacturing vehicles are also known. While these arms are precise and prevent a user from encountering dangerous environments, they can be prohibitively expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanical arm that is robust, ergonomic, and providing of at least some protection to a user.